Darkness
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU Panic, terror, pain, silence…darkness. 51 races to rescue Casey and Severide trapped beneath the rubble as an injured Severide desperately tries to get to Casey who is trapped and unresponsive. Will they be rescued in time? Or will darkness consume them both for good? Based on the premise of eppy 2.20 'A Dark Day'


**Title: Darkness**

**Summary: **AU Panic, terror, pain, silence…darkness. 51 races to rescue Casey and Severide trapped beneath the rubble as an injured Severide desperately tries to get to Casey who is trapped and unresponsive. Will they be rescued in time? Or will darkness consume them both for good? Based on the premise of eppy 2.20 'A Dark Day'

**Disclaimer: **Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me if so then the ever yummy Lt. Casey would be all mine and we'd have a few sweet broments EVERY single eppy!

**A/N:** Okay so anyone who knows me knows I loathe the very tired and ultra lame DID (damsel in distress) storyline. Ugh seriously these writers need an intervention but it was nice to see our boys working together even if it was to find…her lol *oye* So Alice had to put my mind at ease with this little angsty/whump filled hurt/comfort piece and we hope you all like it. Thanks!

* * *

"Thanks for doing this," Casey mentions to Severide as they head toward the front entrance of Chicago Medical; the two of them volunteering for the city marathon, the volunteer desk a few feet from the entrance to the hospital.

"Yeah man don't mention it," Severide replies with a friendly nod as they head through the large sliding doors.

"If I didn't bribe with dinner would you still have done it?"

"Yeah…of course," Severide retorts with a chuckle as he slaps Casey on the back. The two of them walk up to the volunteer desk just before as their names are called. "Hey…Nathan," Severide greets with a wide grin as Casey turns and also offers the young boy a friendly smile.

"Are you guys volunteering today also?" Nathan asks as he clips a volunteer badge to his jacket pocket.

"We are," Casey replies as Severide puts down their names and then hands Casey his piece of ID.

"Are either of you running in the race?"

"I don't run," Severide laughs as Casey just shakes his head.

"But weren't you out on a run…"

"He's just being stupid," Casey retorts as Nathan looks up at Severide who grins. "What are you doing here?"

"There's lots of stuff for kids so I'm helping with one of the kids tables," Nathan informs them.

"Okay so what do we need to do first?" Casey asks as Nathan shrugs, his childish actions making both adult males laugh.

"I can put all three of you to work if you're looking for something to do," the volunteer administrator mentions as all three turn and look at her in wonder. "I need two to take these into the children's wing and the refill supplies brought in from the van outside and put in the break room two doors down before the race starts."

"Why don't you and Nathan take these and I'll get the boxes outside," Severide suggests as Nathan looks up at Casey who looks down and nods and smiles.

"Let's get started!" Nathan states happily as he picks up a box of donated stuffed toys. "So who's idea was it to come here today?" He asks as Casey and Severide both point at the other; their antics making the young boy laugh and each of them trade smiles.

"He offered me free beer," Severide snickers as Casey's lips purse.

"That's it?" Nathan asks in disbelief as Severide frowns and Casey laughs.

"Come on before you get me into more trouble than I might already be in," Casey states sheepishly as he picks up a box and leads Nathan down the children's wing, the two of them placing the boxes at the foot of a volunteer table and then start to set sit up with one of the other assigned volunteers.

"Go get one more of the lighter boxes and bring it back here," Casey tells Nathan as he starts to move a few tables around.

"Okay I got it," Nathan mentions as he places the box at the foot of the table, Severide entering the larger break room with his own box. "I hope my mom can make it down here today. She said she would," Nathan casually chatters away as they unpack the last box, Severide entering the hallway and pausing; watching Casey and Nathan working to put up the last of the displays before they would join him.

That opportunity would never come.

"Hey Matt…" Severide calls out just as Casey looks up from putting away the last empty box. "Why don't y…" is all he manages before the world around them instantly distorts.

***BOOM***

Casey had looked up at hearing his name being called; his lips offering his friend a friendly smile and just about to answer when the air around him instantly turned pitch black, his breath was sucked out, his body lurched to the right and pain started to course through him the moment his body is tossed into the air, dropped sharply and then forced along the floor toward some twisting rebar, finally coming to rest in darkness in an unmoving heap.

"Kell…" was all Nathan was allowed before he too was pitched into the air like he was weightless, tossed violently in the same direction as Casey and then dropped to the floor as a limp ragdoll. Also silent and unmoving.

At that same second, Severide's breath was instantly sucked from his lungs before the air around him is superheated, turns bright orange and then suddenly pitch black. His body, also was pitched forward, slamming into a concrete wall on his side and then crumpling to the debris littered floor.

Outside:

Screams.

Chaos..

Action!

Inside?

Silence.

Darkness..

Pain…

Panic!

After what seems like a small eternity, Severide's mind finally snaps him back to reality; flashing him images of seeing Casey and Nathan a few meters down the hall. Calling out to Casey. Casey turning and looking up in wonder. Nathan at his side. Starting to tell him something when the world around them exploded. Darkness and then pain.

Severide's lungs start to constrict as his mind brings his body back to his tormented reality. "Ahhhh," he lips utter painfully as he tries to open his eyes. Dust particles instantly attack his eyes forcing them to water and blink rapidly. _Oh what the…hell…happened…._he groans as his brain races to find out what if anything is broken…punctured…bleeding or in need of immediate repair. _Casey! Nathan! Find them! Get out! _

His brain races to get his eyes to focus before they squint into the darkness around him, finally zooming in on one small slit of light and narrowing as they continue to try to focus. _What the hell…was that….a bomb? Gas pocket? Construction…_

"Ahhhh damn," Severide's lips whisper as his right hand starts to slowly inspect his twisted frame, carefully inspecting his trunk and limbs for any obvious wounds. He finds one. On his side. "AHHHH DAMN!" Severide's lips cry out in agony as his fingers come away with sticky ooze covering the tips. Blood. His blood. _Okay…wounded side…keep going…gotta…keep going…_

Severide reaches the end of his physical body inspection and then his brain tells him to crudely patch the wound and try to find Casey and Nathan. The darkened dust around him finally starts to clear, allowing him to see the outline of the room he was tossed into; his brain recalling the layout of the room he had just taken some supplies into before the world literally went to hell in a hand basket. He quickly pulls his phone, hoping to use the light to illuminate his surroundings if for even a few seconds. But as soon as he feels the busted face, he can only curse the useless device and shove it back into his pocket.

"Ca…sey…!" Severide tries to call out as the dry dust instantly attacks his lungs once more, forcing his body to recoil and his lungs to cry out once more. "Matt!" He tries once more as he starts to feel his way around in his dimly lit surroundings. "Someone! Answer ME!" _Where was the box of supplies…find the box of supplies…_his brain commands as he manages to twist himself onto all fours, his brain racing with horrible thoughts that Casey's silence and at the same time Nathan's meant…_dead?_

"No…don't…think that…they…aren't dead…" Severide wheezes as he finally reaches the small box of supplies. The pounding in his ears finally clears and he's able to hear shouting in the distance as well as sirens and alarms of various kinds. He knows everyone from 51 will be in full rescue mode but in his mind only two people mattered right now – Casey and Nathan.

He applies some pressure to his wounded side, crying out once more in an effort to get the blood flow stemmed before he wraps the thick padding with a tensor bandage. _Crude but it'll hafta work. Now…find Casey!_

"MATT! NATHAN!" Severide shouts with a small cough as he starts to crawl toward the far wall…making his way toward an opening that would lead him back into the hallway. As soon as he gets into the hallway, he stops; his lungs heaving and his heart beating painfully in his chest as the blood starts to pulse toward his throbbing wound. "Nathan!"

_Come on…someone answer…come on Matt…answer me buddy…come on…_"Matt!" Severide calls out before he is forced to stop and rest up against a broken wall, his face wincing heavily as his side screams at him to either rest of seek immediate medical attention – neither of which he was going to consider right now. He pushes his hand down against his side, commanding the blood flow to stop but knowing that it won't until he's actually on an operating table. _Can't…give up._

Finally his ears hear…something. A voice…faint…but it was familiar and calling for help.

"Nathan!"

"ke…lly…." Nathan's soft voice strains as it calls out for help before a violent cough is heard.

"Keep calling out!" Severide calls out as he slowly makes his way along the dusty floor, his feet kicking away various pieces of debris in the process.

"KELLY! HELP US!"

"I hear you! Hold on I'm coming! Is Matt with you!"

Silence.

"Nathan!"

"Yes! But…"

"But what!" Severide shouts in a panic, his mind fearing the worst – Casey sacrificed his life to save Nathan; acting on instinct and wanting to shield the young boy with his body. "Nathan!"

"He's not moving! Kelly help us! Hurry!"

_Oh damn…not good…._

"Kelly!"

"Yeah…I'm here…I'm here…help is on its way. I heard them outside the wall."

"I'm scared!"

"Yeah…me too…can you see Matt?"

"It's dark…hold on…I have my phone. Should I call my mom?"

"Text her you're okay and help's on its way and then text Boden but leave…the lines open for emergency calls," Severide tells him; giving him Boden's number and then going back to his previous task.

Severide clears his way to the wall and then is stopped….his lips cursing when he realizes he's as far as he can go. He tries to move a block of concrete but when he hears the wall above it starting to creak he realizes he can't take any chances of bringing more debris down on him or those trapped on the other side.

"Kelly?"

"Still here partner. Are you hurt?"

"My leg hurts and…my nose is bleeding."

"Okay…anything broken? Remember that day in the field? Check yourself over like I taught you."

A few moments later, Nathan assures Severide that he's okay…hurt but at okay and able to turn his attention to help Casey.

"Okay just dont swallow the blood, spit it out as many times as you have to. Okay you gotta tell me about Matt…put your finger to his neck and feel for a pulse," Severide instructs. _Please God…let there be a pulse…_Severide begs as he waits the tormented seconds until Nathan puts his mind at ease. "Nathan!"

"I have one! It's uh…slow but…I feel it…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…I feel it thumping…in his neck."

"Okay good. You keep talking to me okay? I gotta try to find a way in there. Check Matt over…every part of him and tell me if he's bleeding anywhere or if anything's broken."

"I'm scared Kelly!"

"Yeah… me too…but we gotta get Matt awake and get him talking to us okay?"

"Okay."

Severide's fingers finally rest on a small lighter, his heart sighing with silent elation. But before he flicks the switch his mind instantly tells him to be careful…if it was a gas line that was ruptured it could cause an explosion and they'd all be dead. The darkness would have to remain. "Nathan?"

"There's blood on his nose and mouth…I uh…he's not moving."

"He's got a pulse. Put your ear to his nose and mouth and listen for breath."

Once again his mind goes into silent agony as he waits for word on his friend. _Come on guys…hurry up and get here. _His fingers try to find another way into the room that Casey and Nathan were in, his mind frantic to recall the layout he was delivering supplies to before the world around him imploded.

"He's…breathing!"

"Thank God," Severide whispers as he wipes his brow, not realizing in the darkness he was just smearing blood and dirt around even more. "Any major injuries?"

"I think his leg is broken or…bleeding…Kelly…"

"You can do this Nathan…we gotta save Matt okay? He needs you right now."

"He needs you too!"

"Yeah…I'm trying…" Severide grunts as he starts to feel his way along another busted wall. "Anything?"

"Yeah…he uh…he has a big cut on his leg…wow it's really bleeding. I don't know what to do."

_Can't be the femoral or he'd have bled out…unless…damn he's gotta stop the bleeding! _"Okay Nat…" is all Severide manages once more the while building around him starts to creek and groan.

"KELLY!" Nathan screams out.

"NO STOP! WE'RE IN HERE!" Severide starts to shout before his lungs constrict and he starts to violently cough, his eyes instantly watering. It finally stops a few seconds later, Severide crawling back in haste to the position he was earlier. "Nathan…you gotta text Boden once more…tell him they can't use the big machinery or we'll all be buried alive!"

Later he would apologize for the desperation in his voice but right now his first priority was to push past panic and get to his friend and the scared young boy. The shaking however, did one good thing, it opened up a large crack that Severide was able to use another piece of concrete debris to open it and finally peer through.

"Nathan! I see you! Look up and to your left!" Severide shouts as he spies the faint glow from the cell phone in the corner of the other pocket they were trapped in. "Hey that's a boy."

"Kelly! Please hurry!"

"Kel…ly…." Casey's lips finally utter weakly.

"Ah buddy, thank God," Severide offers in relief as Nathan finishes texting Boden.

"Wh…at…happ…ened?"

"Don't know…maybe a gas leak? Nathan said your leg is bleeding badly so you just gotta lie still okay? Boden knows where we are."

"Head…hurts."

"Damn," Severide curses as he remembers Casey's words about another hard hit to his head and it possibly being a career ender. "It uh…maybe just a headache?" He suggests somewhat lamely.

"Maybe…" Casey whispers as his watery eyes blink rapidly as his brain tries to focus on the glow coming from Nathan's phone. "Nathan…"

"Your leg is bleeding bad."

"Nathan you gotta find something to stop…the…wait hold on!" Severide calls out.

Casey's brain once again trying to push past the ringing in his ears and concentrate on where Severide's voice was coming from. Normally in a situation like this he'd be more than a bit worried with having to deal with his own injuries and a scared child at his side, but with his friend close by and knowing help was on the way, his panic wasn't as high as it could be. Still….his body was aching and starting to gently shake. _Shock…oh damn…that means major blood loss…Kelly?_

"Hurry…" Casey lightly croaks.

"Kelly hurry!" Nathan calls out as Severide's fingers scramble to find that small box of first aid supplies. "Matt? Matt!"

"Talk to…me Nathan!" Severide calls out. But a distinct roaring outside forces all of them to halt their actions, Nathan to scream out and Severide's heart to race that they'd all literally be buried alive. The moment the shaking stops once more, his bruised fingers rest on the box of large bandages; his mind urging him to move faster. As much as he knows Nathan will help him, Casey's life was too precious to trust to that of a scared child with no real medical training. He had to get into that other room.

"Nathan!"

"He's shaking Kelly!"

"Gone…into shock…damn…here!" He calls out as he starts to shove a few thick bandages through the fist-sized opening. Nathan's small fingers hold his for a second, just wanting that comforting reassurance he was going to be okay. "It's going to be okay Nathan. I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But we gotta help Matt okay? He needs us right now. You need to take these…and put them on wherever you see the most amount of blood on his leg and press down hard and then wrap this around it as tight as you can. Please Nathan. I'm trying to get there but he needs you to do this until I get there. Can you do this for me?"

"Okay," Nathan merely replies as he takes the bandages and then wrapping and crawls back to Casey's shaking frame. Severide hears Nathan trying to get Casey to respond back to him; the silence tearing at his very core. _Casey cannot go out like this! _

He picks up the piece of concrete once more and starts to strike the wall, hoping to carve out an opening large enough for him to crawl through as it was evident Casey wasn't able to come to him. He looks through the opening again, watching Nathan working around the area of Casey's mid-thigh and his mind and heart both terrified that Casey was slowly bleeding out and that his attempts to get to his friend would be in vain as Casey would have bled out before help arrived. _Come on Matt….buddy…you gotta pull through this…_

Casey's mind swirls with searing pain as he feels his brain command his lungs to inhale and his body gently jerks.

"Matt!"

He hears the child calling his name; the proximity of his body close but his voice sounding like it was in the distance, once again competing with the ringing in his ears. The pounding throbbing in his leg finally starts to subside, his heart starting to lessen in it's painful thudding. Suddenly the area that was once exposed and starting to cool was sheltered, a small amount of heat trying desperately to grow. _Kelly musta…told him to…use his jacket…cover the wound…_

"Matt?"

"Kel…ly," Casey tries; his voice weak but trying to push past the dryness in his throat and acknowledge his friend. "Boden…"

"Help's on his way buddy but you just gotta stay with us okay?"

"Su…re," Casey manages as he tries to look over to the noises on his right; his eyes squinting as he notices Severide working at what he correctly surmises was an entrance way into their area. "Be…careful."

"Always. How are you feeling?"

"Could use…a beer."

"Ha yeah me too."

"What is the big deal about adults and beer?" Nathan asks in a small shaky tone. The question was definitely irrelevant at the moment, but it was also the distraction they all needed and a good way to keep them all talking. Until…

"Oh Matt you gotta have a comeback for that one," Severide gently snickers as he continues to work away at his task; his side throbbing and the wound slowly seeping out precious life blood as each second passes. "Matt? Hey Matt! Nathan?" Severide asks in a panic.

"He's gone quiet again…Kelly?"

"Okay, don't panic. Check for the pulse and then if he's breathing. Like you did before okay? I know you can do this. I heard the sounds. They're getting closer but we gotta keep Matt with us until they get here okay?"

Having a much better view, Severide's head is able to pop into the opening and watch as Nathan's fingers press on Casey's neck to check for a pulse. While he was doing that, Severide is finally able to see the area they are trapped in and study Casey's slightly askew frame. "Nathan?"

"He's not breathing! I think he's dead!"

"Okay just calm down. Did you feel a pulse?"

"Yes but…"

"Okay that means his heart is still beating and that's good. But you need to perform some basic CPR. I know you took the junior responder course right? With Mills?"

"Yes but…"

"Remember what he taught you. Feel Casey's chest, does it feel like any ribs are sticking out or up or…come on buddy you gotta do this for me okay? You gotta help him until I get there."

Severide watches Nathan's hands frantically grasping at Casey's jacket and then feeling it. "Uh…feels okay I guess."

"Okay good. Now one hand on top of the other and pump down on his chest. Count to thirty. You can do this. I'm almost there but you gotta do this."

_You need to rest! _His mind suddenly yells as Severide starts to move faster; his side throbbing even harder. _I have to keep going…Matt's not breathing….gotta…_"Nathan!"

"He's uh….he groaned or something…"

Severide looks up from his task, but just as he does that the ground around them shakes once more and Nathan's phone bounces from his grasp and clatters to the floor – the light going out and darkness instantly descending. A few seconds later the rumbling stops and Severide's mind yells at him to move faster! "Nathan…come on buddy…talk to me."

Silence.

"Nathan! Matt! Someone…damn it talk to me! HELLO!" Severide yells before he slumps back against the destroyed wall, literally out of breath. At least this time he was able to recall in his mind the layout of the room Matt and Nathan were trapped in – Casey's body being only a few meters from the hole he was nearly able to squeeze through. It would be tight and there was the good possibility he'd rip his side open further. But he had to chance it. There wasn't even a question.

At least the noise outside cut into the thick darkness that now engulfed them, taunting the brave squad leader with its merciless grasp; not caring that one man was desperately pushing past personal pain to get to a friend; one he knows would do the exact same in return for him.

"Matt!"

Silence.

"Ah damn it guys come on! Someone…talk to me!" Severide growls as he presses down on his side, wanting to check the condition of the bandages. But his lips can only cry out as his fingers come away sticky. The wound was steadily bleeding out. He was losing the battle. Time was short.

So with a deep breath, Severide twists himself back onto his battered knees and tries again. This time he is able to make it through, his wounded side bearing some of the brunt but his mind pushing past the pain on his rescue mission. _AHHHHHHHH_ his mind yells out in silent agony as he rests for a few seconds on the other side of the opening he had just made.

Waves of dizzying pain flood his mind...his body on fire and his heart doing its best to keep in time with the rhythm his brain was offering it. _Help is on it's way….just hold on…don't give up…just…hold on…_Finally after what literally feels like a small eternity, he feels fingers on his neck, feeling for a pulse. A voice of salvation in his ear.

"Matt? Can you hear me? Come on buddy…"

Severide's voice echoes through his brain; his mind telling him his friend was finally there, at his side…he'd be okay. He feels the coolness starting to dissipate as something is draped across his chest.

"Kelly…."

"Hey buddy, thank God you're back," he whispers as he places his jacket over Casey's chest and then starts to feel around for Nathan. "Nathan!"

"Is he…okay?"

"I uh…I found him!" Severide exclaims in the darkness as he pushes some pieces of wooden debris off Nathan's unmoving frame and starts to inspect it in the dark. "Wrist pulse…check…neck…okay okay he's okay…I think he just passed out or…he's okay. Damn we need help," Severide utters a few times as he gently pulls Nathan to Casey's side, wanting to add a bit of extra body heat to his friend's limp frame.

"Is help…on the way?"

"Yes on their way so you gotta just hold on okay?"

"Promised…you a good…time…" Casey gently smirks before he starts to cough, his body buckling and his lips crying out in agony.

"Yeah you did you did…just relax now okay? I am going to do a better full body inspection. No matter what you gotta tell me when something hurts."

"Where…are you…hurt?"

"My side but I'm fine."

"Li…ar," Casey tries to retort, his lungs constricting once more. "You need…to rest."

"I need to do this."

"Kelly…"

"Matt don't argue," Severide gently snaps and then sighs heavily. "I don't report to you so you have to just lie there and take it!"

"I can…ge….ahhhhhh," Casey's lips cry out as he tries to get up and then quickly slumps back down.

"Seriously stay put," Severide huffs as he starts his inspection. Casey's body starts to shake but as soon as Severide's hand rests on the exposed part of his neck, the comforting warmth instantly soothes his nerves.

"Cold."

"I know. But let me…do this."

Severide feels Casey's head, his mind worried about fluids of course but anything else that seemed out of place or deformed. Thankfully Casey's head didn't seem to have any blood coming from it and that meant the pounding was just from the tension of the situation. That was survivable. At least that's what he tells himself. Casey's lips do, however, offer a soft groan when Severide's hands start to inspect his chest and back area.

"Anything…broken?" Casey manages.

"Might have a cracked rib…or two. Does this…hur…t?"

"YES!" Casey half shouts as Severide's hands retreat in haste.

"Okay…okay sorry," he offers in remorse. "Cracked…doesn't feel broken and you're breathing isn't that labored. So your lungs are okay…just…."

"Sore," Casey interjects as Severide continues downward.

He reaches Casey's wounded leg, applying some pressure that elicits an automatic jerking response of the wounded limb. Since he's unable to actually see what Nathan had done due to the darkness and not having a working light, he has to feel what had been done. Thankfully Nathan had done exactly as instructed and the bandage was doing its job in keeping the wound protected and the blood at bay. He wasn't sure if it was the femoral artery but knows from his training, if it was Casey would probably be dead by now. But the bandages were starting to get wet like his meaning the blood needed to be stopped surgically and fast. Time was running out for both of them.

"By the way, you look like hell," Severide lighlty smirks as Casey's dusty face gently grimaces.

"Likewise," Casey softly retorts.

"Alright, I'm just going to check your legs. Matt can you wiggle your toes? Matt? Come on buddy don't make me take off those boots and unleash the smell," Severide gently chuckles. But when he's rewarded with only silence his panic once again surges. "Matt? Matt!" Severide shouts as he hurries back to the top of Casey's unmoving and quiet frame. "Ah damn not again!" Severide growls as he quickly feels for a pulse. Got it! Breath? "No breath…damn!" Severide huffs as he leans in close, his ear resting on Casey's cooling lips. "Ah Matt not now!" Severide shouts as he starts to pump on Casey's chest, mindful of the cracked ribs but knowing life was more important than worrying about some momentary discomfort. But at the same time his brain reminds him that he has to be careful where he pumps so as not to puncture a lung.

"Breathe!" Severide shouts as he breathes two warm breaths into Casey's cool mouth. And then starts to pump again. Breathe again. And chest compressions. Finally just before the second set is up, Casey's lips utter a small gasp and Severide leans back on his aching knees and wipes his brow; his body warm but refusing to give up until that hole was wide enough for rescuers to enter and retrieve them. But as soon as his side twists, his body reacts and his lips cry out once more. That sound, however, is enough to jolt Casey from his light stupor.

"Kelly!" Casey asks in a soft tone as his eyes blink and then strain to make out his friend's outline in the darkness that was engulfing them.

"Right here…on your right," Severide replies as his hand gives Casey's forearm a comforting squeeze. "Nathan is okay but I think he got hit on the head the last time this place shifted. But he's breathing and has a strong pulse so that's what counts the most."

"Where…are you hurt?"

"My side…it just…it needs a few stitches but I'll be okay They're almost here okay? They're close so we just gotta hang on okay?"

"Ten…four," Casey gently smirks as Severide's lips twist upward in the darkness. "I think…I owe you…a case."

"Case? You own me a whole damn keg," Severide retorts. Casey tries to laugh once more, his lips crying out in agony as his body constricts, pain coursing through his frame as Severide's hand rests on his shoulder. "Laugh later."

"Stop…making…me," Casey tries to protest as Severide eases himself back down to a seated position; his side throbbing fiercely.

"They are close. I know you can hear them."

"Okay," Casey agrees as his voice dies out to a soft whisper.

"Matt?"

"Tired."

"Yeah I know you are but you gotta stay with me okay?" Severide asks as his hands wrap around his side; his lips trying in vain to bite back a painful gasp.

"You're side…it's hurt bad."

"It's wrapped and just hurts like a damn when I move or twist. I'm okay."

"Liar," Casey smirks softly as the two of them press together in the darkness. Severide's left side presses up against Casey's right as best he can, Casey's arms gently draped across his belly, below his rib cage and underneath Severide's jacket.

"So…whose face do you think we'll see first?" Severide wonders audibly.

"Hermann."

"What? Over Capp? No way. My guys will be here first."

"Beer?" Casey retorts lightly.

"For this I'm going hold you to a good bottle of scotch."

"Not…fair," Casey tries to protest as Severide chuckles. "Deal."

"Yeah? Okay. One bottle of scotch for whosever face is seen first," Severide states the terms of the friendly bet as Casey falls silent again. "Matt!"

"Tired…"

"I know but you gotta stay…with me. Gotta stay to see…who…ah comes through…first."

"What…was that?"

"Side. Got a pain…in my ass," he snickers after his lame remark; Casey gently chuckling also. Severide leans in a bit closer, trying to stay warm as he feels his body starting to shudder a bit harder; the lack of moment was cooling him faster than he wanted and mild shock was finally starting to settle in. But it was a physical conundrum, because movement, while it generated body heat, forced the blood to pump harder and faster and his wound to throb at a higher rate of pain. Neither scenario was desirable.

Severide leans over and check's Nathan's neck, his hand resting above his lips and nose for a few seconds; his brain thankful that he was still with them, just unconscious and probably sleep from sheer physical and mental exhaustion. At least he was with them, that would bring his mother comfort.

Severide's hand rests on Casey's shoulder, Casey's brain taking comfort in the added heat but mostly in the fact that he wasn't facing his perilous ordeal in the darkness all alone. It wasn't the darkness itself that disturbed him as much as the fact that if he was to die, he didn't want to do it alone. But with Kelly at his side, he knows his friend would make sure that they were all pulled out of there alive – no matter what. However, at the same time his mind was worried about the wound his friend was trying to downplay, knowing that much like himself, Severide would push past his own personal pain and discomfort in order to make sure the injured around him were taken care of. They would forever be bonded by the same loyal ideals. It's what kept their minds at peace and gave them strength in the damning darkness that now engulfs them.

But fatigue takes over and soon both Casey and Severide slip into a light slumber missing the moment ten minutes later when a light shines through the opening that Severide had made earlier; missing the first face to peer through the opening, looking at the three silent injured survivors on the debris laden floor.

"I found them!"

XXXXXXXX

_'Matt!...BOOM!'_

Casey's body jerks, his mind ripping him away from his morbid and forcing his eyes to snap open and his heart rate to increase. His mouth feels dry like cotton, his head pounds and his limbs feel like lead pipes but he's breathing fresh air and no longer shrouded in darkness. He hears soft monitors beeping in the distance and quickly looks to the right to see Severide lying on another bed, both of them okay and going to make it.

"Did we…survive?" Severide asks as he slowly lifts his head to see Casey watching him with a friendly expression.

"We did," Casey replies with a firm nod. "You okay?"

"I uh…" Severide pauses as he looks down at his side and then back up; giving Casey the thumbs up and making Casey's face crease into a smile. "Yup! I see they let you keep the leg?" He gently teases.

"They did, although a wooden leg would come in handy at times if you wanted to hide things."

"Smuggler Matt," Severide grins as a soft knock is heard at the door; both of them looking up to see Shay's face looking at them with intent concern.

"Thank God you two are going to be okay," she tells them as she enters the room with a slight frown.

"Did she tell you?" Casey asks in haste as Severide looks at Casey and then at Shay and shrugs.

"Tell him what?"

"When you found us, who was the first person through the hole?" Severide questions.

"Hermann or Capp?" Casey adds.

"Does it really matter? You're both okay and so is Nathan. He'll be up shortly."

"Yes it matters...which one?" Severide presses.

"You all nearly died, who cares who…."

"Who!" Both Casey and Severide ask at once.

"Me of course," Shay replies in a matter of fact tone both Casey and Severide looking at each other with rather glum expressions. "Oh and that's bad?"

"We didn't factor that into our bet," Casey huffs.

"Bet? You made a bet down there?" Shay asks in shock.

"Should we change the terms?" Severide retorts.

"To what?"

"Pint of yogurt," Severide replies with a grin as both of them look at Shay, her brows arching in haste.

"No way you're taking my yogurt," she starts to protest as each of them gently laugh; Severide's face wincing heavily as his side screams in pain.

"We need new terms," Severide sighs as he slumps back down against his pillow Casey nodding in agreement; Shay watching in wonder.

"Okay a bottle of scotch for the first one to bring…"

She had seen the area they were pulled from, the roof caving in on the empty space just as they had pulled Severide free from the debris; Nathan first, Casey second. It was cold and dark and smelt like blood – death, but they had kept each other alive and relatively safe and weren't about to abandon the other in favor of saving themselves first. A few scars…some scary stories to tell, but they had beaten the darkness on their own terms and on that dark day came out stronger for it. United. They all did.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** oh yes you know how much I love our boys in peril hehe with Severide saving Casey just a bit more but also being injured. I wanted Nathan in there for just a bit more angsty tension and something different and hope that's okay. would love your thoughts on this piece before you go so please do review and thanks so much!

**PS:** I know I haven't done too many of these OS's this season but hope you like the last #seveasy one shot called Last Alarm and I hope to update NGU on the weekend (hopefully)


End file.
